Mi Nueva Vida
by Gruvia-chan
Summary: Todo sufrimos en el transcurso de la vida, en especial cuando eres un adolescente. Pero también hay cosas buenas ¿No? Claro que sí. Disfruta de los placeres de la vida y enfrenta las consecuencias de ella junto un grupo de adolescentes más que divertidos. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.
1. Chapter 1

Creo que debería empezar esto así ¿No?. Mi nombre es Juvia Lockser y esta es mi mente. Sí, hablo con alguien inexistente, es decir, tú. Escucha atentamente ¿Te sabes el cuento de la típica chica incomprendida que no encaja en ningún lado? Pues aquí me tienes, adoptada a los tres años por una mujer de gran fortuna que vive en una gran casa. Mi primer amiga fue una lombriz. Lo sé, no fue el mejor comienzo... De todas formas tengo un amigo, lo considero un hermano aunque ya tenga uno, también adoptado. Creo que para ser una chica de diecisiete años que no encaja me va bien.

"Hoy es un gran día", según mi madre. Nuevo instituto ¡Yey! Es tan emocionante encontrar nuevos bravucones que te arrojan contra el casillero como si fueras una bolsa de papas. Sé lo que estas pensando 'Tienes experiencia en esto', pues sí, creo que lo deje bien claro al principio. Mi hermano dice que me malinterpretan, y es verdad, todos me ven como una fastidiosa que odia a todo el mundo y come niños para el desayuno. Tampoco soy un pan de dios, pero siempre intento ser buena con los demás.

Calles, calles, calles. Todo lo que me rodea ahora. Mi madre conduce el auto, esta muy feliz, me alegra. Siempre le digo que estoy bien con estos cambios, porque casi siempre lo estoy. Eso de ser rechazada se volvió costumbre. Aunque mentirle nunca funciona. Si me siento triste o me duele algo ella lo sabe. Ya sabes, cosa de madres.

\- Y llegamos... Tiene estilo ¿No cariño? -me mira con una sonrisa, apoya su palma en mi mejilla-Entiendo que es duro para ti, volver a empezar. Pero ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer en los malos momentos?-.

-Pensar en positivo...- típico dicho.

-Esa es mi hija. Ahora ve y evita los problema ¿Si?-. Le doy un beso en la mejilla y me bajo del auto.

 **~ FLASHBACK: Levy McGarden ~**

 _Estaba en la cafetería leyendo un libro. Escuche a Lucy, mi mejor_ _amiga, que me estaba llamando mientras tiraba personas por el camino._

 _\- ¿Estas bien Lu-chan? -le pregunte._

 _\- Levy me vine hasta aquí para darte una noticia super interesante con la que seguro te pondrás loca-. Esto es malo, tiene que ser malo._

 _\- Sera algo malo, lo siento en mis venas -decidí ignorarla y seguir con mi lectura. A ella no le importo y se sentó a mi lado_

 _\- Al parecer vienen dos ex-alumnos de otro instituto, Phantom Lord. Co_ _n Erza pensamos que sería agradable darles la bienvenida a Fairy Tai -lo sabía, aunque con Erza tal vez no pase nada. Los nuevos nunca se llevan bien conmigo._

 _\- Estas más loca que una cabra -._

 _\- ¡Por favor Levy! No son todos iguales, seguro que a ellos les caes bien -no es la primera vez que escucho eso._

 _\- M_ _e niego completamente Lu-chan - la mire con cara mala. Sip, la acabo de sacar de sus casillas._

 _\- ¡Bien! Vamos a ver que dice Erza sobre esto- gritó como una niña malcriada._

 _Ahora sí que no salgo de este problema._

 **~ Fin del Flashback ~**

Y aquí me encuentro, entrando como si nada a este nuevo lugar junto a mi mejor amigo Gajeel. Me causa gracia que se haya cambiado a este instituto solo por mí. No estamos en nada serio, es mi mejor amigo. También es adoptado. Su padre es reconocido por ser un gran abogado.

\- ¿Cuanto apuestas? - me dice.

-¿Eh?-.

-¿Cuanto apuestas a que ya nos odian en los primeros diez minutos? -.

\- Tonto... Intenta mantenerte agradable -me mira, usare mis métodos - Por favor, hazlo por Juvia ¿Si? -saca la lengua, que maleducado.

Escuchamos pasos, probablemente profesores. Vemos unas sombras acercarse por la puerta, Gajeel se para enfrente mio.


	2. Chapter 2

Las sombras se apoyan en la puerta, no puedo verle las caras pero sí una figura femenina que se acerca.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! -me sobresalto. Una muchacha rubia salta hacia nosotros- Mi nombre es Lucy Heartphilia, alumna de cuarto año y su nueva compañera -se parece mucho a la chica animadora de los cumpleaños para niños de tres años.

\- Mucho gusto, Erza Scarlet -una pelirroja extiende su mano, la cual acepto, sé que Gajeel no lo hará- Disculpen el comportamiento de mi compañera, siempre se emociona al ver nuevos estudiantes. Ellos son Levy, Lisanna, Gray, Natsu y Loke, también compañeros de curso-. Todos parecen muy distintos.

\- Este...-me aclaro la garganta- Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox -no soy la mejor expresándome.

\- ¿Gajeel Redfox? Debe ser una broma... -una peliazul se acerca, de estatura muy baja.

\- ¿Disculpa? -dice mi compañero.

\- ¿Realmente no recuerdas? -.

 **~FLASHBACK: 8 años atrás (Levy McGarden)~**

Estaba sentada bajo un árbol leyendo un libro junto a mi mejor amigo, Gajeel, jugueteaba con mi pelo .

\- ¡Levy! ¿Cuanto te falta para terminar ese libro? Quiero ir a jugar -me preguntó tomándome por los hombros.

\- Ya basta Gajeel, si sigues molestándome tardare más en terminar de leer -le conteste algo molesta, aunque no iba a negar que yo también quería ir a jugar .

\- Bien, tendré que usar mis métodos super asombrosos -agarró mi libro y salió corriendo al orfanato, donde vivimos.

\- ¡Gajeel, por favor! -le grite corriendo tras él.

Mientras corría esperaba no encontrarme con la malvada de la directora, pero no todo es como los deseas.

\- Así que eras tu la que hacia tanto escándalo -me agarró de la mano con toda su fuerza y me arrastró hasta un cuarto donde se encontraba un hombre viejo, de unos 70 años sentado sobre una silla.

\- Le presentó a la pequeña Levy McGarden, esta será su hermosa nieta que cuidara de usted por todos estos años -le dijo la directora. Oh no, yo no quería irme y dejar a Gajeel solo, todo menos eso.

\- No me presente ¿Verdad? Soy Makarov Dreyar pero tu puedes decirme abuelo -sonrió. Le agradeció a la directora y nos marchamos, quería llorar porque me habían arrebatado todo, en especial a Gajeel-. Pequeña, sé que esto es duro para ti pero creo que seré un buen abuelo, aunque eso lo decides tú. ¿Te gustaría visitar un lugar mágico? Su nombre es Fairy Tail.

 **~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~**

\- Imposible... -su boca queda abierta - ¿Qué esperas enana? Ven y dame un abrazo -deja de funcionar todo lo que esta a mi alrededor y en lo único que pienso es Gajeel, abrazo, sonrisa. Todo eso es nuevo.

\- ¿Se conocen? -pregunto. Tonta, esa pregunta ya estaba respondida.

\- Pues sí, fuimos al mismo orfanato, éramos muy amigos -me mira como si fuera obvio ¿Que espera de mí? No me cuenta nada.

\- Genial, ya entablamos relaciones ¿Qué les parece si hoy a la tarde salimos a un bar? Para conocernos todos mejor -Erza-san también parece muy amistosa. Todos son muy amables hasta ahora, siento la sangre en mis mejillas. Tengo severos problemas de sonrojo.

\- Juvia no cree poder ir, tiene que ir a recoger a su hermana al colegio e ir a su casa - ¿Olvide mencionar a mi hermana adoptiva? No nos queremos mucho.

\- A puesto que no te molesta que vayamos a tu casa ¿Verdad? - Gajeel... Nunca lo había visto así de feliz. Entiendo lo que me está tratando de decir "Hacer nuevos amigos Juvia, eso le encantaría a tu madre". Bueno, no parece haber problema.

\- Por supuesto que no. Pero Juvia les advierte que todos estarán en casa, es decir, los hermanos de Juvia y su madre - todos asienten.

-Entonces iremos a buscar a tu hermana, que divertido- exclama Lucy con una sonrisa amplia. Divertido... esa mujer no tiene ni idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Estamos yendo a buscar a mi hermana, gran comienzo de una amistad. No he dicho mucho sobre ella ¿Verdad? Jessica Lockser, tercera hija adoptiva de Reina Lockser, mi madre. Yo tenía siete años años cuando mi madre la trajo a casa por primera vez, me encanto la idea de ser una hermana mayor y no siempre la menor. Durante los primeros cuatro años nos llevábamos bien, hasta que ingrese en el Instituto... Mi hermana ya no me trataba como antes, era más una mascota de la familia para ella. Ella tendría siete cuando invitó a sus amigas a casa. Recuerdo sus exactas palabras "Quédate en tu cuarto, no quiero que me avergüences". Al principio creí que era normal, pero luego se tornó peor, tanto que cada vez que yo decía algo ignoraba la situación y se retiraba de la sala. Ahora ya es costumbre, ni siquiera nos saludamos. Estoy feliz de que estos nuevos chicos me acompañen, tal vez vea que no soy tan antisocial y me vuelva a hablar. No voy a mentir, extraño a mi hermanita.

Blue Pegasus, hermoso colegio público. También tiene un Instituto, muy conocido por su buen estilo de la moda. Me han dicho que al menos la mitad de los alumnos que se gradúan tienen una gran pasión por estudiar alguna profesión conectada con el diseño, impresionante.

Llegamos a la puerta. Muchos de los alumnos nos sonríen y nos saludan, son todos muy amistosos aquí. Y mi hermana...me mira con sus ojos y sus pupilas dilatadas, le acaba de dar un shock.

\- Hola...-no obtengo respuesta alguna, parece que está hecha hielo- genial, Juvia tiene amigos, va a llover. ¿Vamos? Tenemos ganas de llegar a casa -asiente y me sonríe. Mis ojos se cristalizan, no debo llorar en público.

\- Hola, soy Jessy -se presenta con cortesía.

Después de que todos se presentan marchamos para mi casa. Vivimos en un barrio privado, mi madre ama esos lugares. Tenemos muchos vecinos pero no nos llevamos muy bien con ellos, la gran mayoría se creen lo máximo por tener tanto dinero, en especial los más pequeños.

\- ¡Tu casa es como un castillo, Juvia! -todos tienen brillos en los ojos.

\- Juvia también cree eso, es muy bella. Juvia recuerda cuando era pequeña y su madre la adoptó, apenas llegó a esta casa creyó que su madre era una reina -ese recuerdo invade mi cabeza cada vez que miro las fotos de cuando era pequeña. Les muestro las fotos que están en el mueble de entrada. Madre siempre tomaba una foto el primer día que llegábamos, hay cuatro portarretratos. Uno con la foto de mi hermano, otra con la mía y una con la de mi hermana. La última es una foto familiar, recuerdo que la tomaron una semana después de que Jessy se uniera a la familia.

\- ¡Juvia! -grita mi hermana desde la cocina ¿Que hacía allí? Unos bocadillos- Tus amigos me caen bien, pero quiero que tú y tu banda adolescente se vayan al cuarto cuando Bruno llegue, muchas gracias -¿Bruno? Mi hermana no tiene que tener novio antes que yo, es una de las cosas que no me permito.

\- ¿Quien es Bruno? Solo por curiosidad -.

\- Un amigo que viene a trabajar para el trabajo de Ciencias -dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y Gajeel una de sus risas...peculiares. Siempre me vio como una hermana sobreprotectora, aunque para eso ya está mi madre.

\- Pues ya escucharon a la diva adolescente, todos al cuarto de Juvia -sonrío, si ella quiere privacidad, privacidad es lo que tendrá.

Luego de mostrarles toda mi casa vamos a mi cuarto, los invito a entrar. Lucy-san dice cosas muy extrañas; Erza-san mira todo muy detalladamente; Gajeel-kun se tira en el sillón. Él está acostumbrado a mi casa. Desde que nos conocemos me cuida de los chicos molestos y ahora es mi mejor amigo, yo le cuento chismes porque yo me entero de todo.

\- Así que tu hermana tiene novio...Pensar que tú a su edad hablabas conmigo y tu gato -que forma de impresionar.

\- Calla, no es su novio -.

\- ¿Tienes un gato? -pregunta Natsu-san, creo que es él, no soy buena con los nombres. Asiento con la cabeza- Yo también tengo uno, es una gata, se llama Charle. Mi hermano, Happy, esta enamorado de ella, es un problema -todos parecen saber esa historia, excepto Gajeel y yo.

\- Mi gato se llama Señor Cupcakes. No se burlen, Juvia tenía cuatro años cuando le puso ese nombre -es un Ragdoll, un gato muy peludo. Duerme conmigo y si lo dejo en el piso junto a una alfombra blanca se camufla.

\- Juvia, no quiero parecer muy entrometida pero, ¿Te llevas bien con tu hermana? -era de esperarse, no tenemos el gran espíritu familiar.

\- No realmente, nada serio, solo la ignora. Se avergüenza de Juvia a veces y no se hablan. Tienen muchas cosas en común pero ella se niega a aceptarlo -una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla. Yo soy muy llorona, literalmente, pero me distingue de los demás.

\- ¿Y entonces qué hiciste luego de darte por vencida para deshacerte de la pena? -pregunta Lucy-san, que según ella, era muy buen material para sus historias, eso me hizo reír. Tener una futura escritora de Best Sellers siempre es bueno, ya saben, cuestiones financieras.

\- Juvia... Aceptó la realidad. De todas formas no es que se lleve mal con toda su familia, su madre siempre la hace reír y esta muy loca, pero de la buena manera; su hermano Alex, es un gamer y sube vídeos a YouTube. Según él, ama a Juvia desde el momento en que la vio, cariñosamente por supuesto -detengo mi mirada en el chico pelinegro, Gray, parece ser el único del que me acuerdo el nombre. Mis mejillas se calientan, sacudo la cabeza rápido.

\- Tal vez lo vi en YouTube, sigo a muchos Youtubers. Apuesto que es gracioso -me acaba de coquetear, ¡Gray me coquetea! ¿Oh no? Nunca nadie me coquetea, no estoy segura de lo que es.

-G-gracias Gray-sam... ¡Gray! -¿Que demonios? Demasiados FanFictions de romance y demasiadas parejas shippeables. ¿Casi lo llamo -sama? No es ningún príncipe o dios, pero sí muy guapo y... Basta tonta, no puedes pensar así con tus primeras amistades.

\- Entonces ¿Nunca espiaste a tu hermana?- Todos preguntan, al parecer tenían experiencia. Niego y todos se muestran sorprendidos ¿Es tan raro?.

\- Jessy nunca hizo nada muy interesante como juntarse con un chico o pijamadas en casa -eso último es triste, me hubiera encantado escuchar a sus amigas hablar de cosas estúpidas.

\- Lo único que tienen de parecido esas dos es que no hacen nada que tenga que ver con hombres, Gehe -comenta Gajeel jugueteando con un peluche que encontró por ahí. Está equivocado, tenemos mucho en común, él lo sabe.

Escucho el timbre, todos se ponen de rodillas y me ruegan espiar a mi hermana. Tal vez no sea mala idea, ni mi madre ni mi hermano están en casa. ¿Se enojara más conmigo? No lo sé. Pero si lo hago probablemente se ponga a pensar que soy más normal, como cualquier hermana.

\- Tomaremos eso como un sí -Erza y todos los demás están en fila, como un ejército.

Me levanto y me siguen, según Natsu hay que ser sigiloso. Una vez en la cocina podemos ver el comedor desde una barra, perfecto plano de espionaje.

-Bruno, hola ¿Se te ofrece algo de tomar? -Es super tímido. La juventud y el primer amor, típico.

-Agua, si no es mucha molestia...por favor -me dan ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo, es muy tierno.

-Ya te traigo, ponte cómodo -Bien, ahora viene a la cocina para... ¡¿A la cocina?!

Todos tienen cara de terror ¿Qué esperan que yo haga?. Ya es demasiado tarde, se encuentra frente a nosotros con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Que diablos haces aquí Juvia? -pregunta enfadada, iba a terminar mal, era obvio.

-Em... Hago un mini-picnic con mis amigos ¿Por qué? -intento fallido de hacerse la hermana cool, me mira como si fuera una tonta, soy una tonta.

\- ¿A las 4 p.m? Sí, seguro. Yo se que me espiabas y le voy a contar a mamá que invadiste mi privacidad, te va a poner a limpiar mi cuarto -como si yo me voy a meter en ese lugar, sigue soñando Jessy.

\- Entonces Juvia le dice que rompiste el jarrón que trajo de Japón -espero que no sea tan boba como para caer.

-Yo no rompí ningún jarrón -atrapada, una lástima. Con muy poco cuidado tiro del mueble el precioso jarrón, el cual se rompe en mil pedazos. Mis condolencias a los japoneses que se tomaron el trabajo de hacer tal belleza.

\- Eres una... te odio -no es nada bueno. Se fue...¡Se fue! No me hizo nada. Estoy tan feliz, no debo llorar, pero quiero llorar... Empiezo a abrazar a todos.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de haber molestado a mi hermana un buen rato todos se marcharon, quede sola con ella. Subo a mi cuarto lo más rápido que puedo, realmente no quiero que se enfade conmigo.

\- ¡Juvia! -demonios... muy tarde.

\- ¿Si hermanita querida? -Finjo un sonrisa mientras me dirijo hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? -¿Cómo se suponía que le diría? _me estuviste ignorando todos estos años pero quería pasar más tiempo contigo y arreglarlo todo, sorpresa._

 _-_ Pues...este... -inflo mis pulmones, estoy lista para decirle- ¡megustaríaquenosvolvamosahablarestoycansadadequemeignoresyteaverguenzesdemí! -¿Muy rápido?-. Me gustaría que nos volvamos a hablar, estoy cansada de que me ignores y te avergüences de mí ¡Por el amor de Dios, soy tu hermana! Se supone que debes entrar a mi cuarto y robarme la ropa porque sales con tus amigas pero no tienes nada que ponerte; yo debería cuidar que nuestra madre no invada tu privacidad cada vez que sales con alguien; los días lluviosos cuando no hay nadie en casa miremos películas -las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas y mi voz está quebrada-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos reímos juntas? No sé que te hice Jessy, perdóname si alguna vez te moleste o te jugué una mala broma. La primera vez que te vi creí que podría llegar a ser la gran hermana mayor con la que compartirías miles de secretos, siempre quise una hermana pero te perdí cuatro años después. ¡Cuatro años después Jessy! Tenías esa edad cuando me empezaste a odiar...-.

\- No te odio. Juvia, es verdad que en una época me distancie pero fue todo porque creí que me ibas a olvidar ya que ingresarías a un colegio en el que estarías más tiempo y no tendrías un espacio para mí, así que espere, pero no lo hice bien. Poco a poco te fuiste distanciando y no me dí cuenta porque, me enoje. Sí, tal vez no nos llevamos muy bien, nada bien, pero no te odio -las dos lloramos, me parte el corazón verla así. Cierro los ojos, espero que vaya ofendida. Siento como sus brazos rodean mi cintura y siento su leve peso en mí- no te alejes, por favor... -.

\- Jamás -correspondo a su abrazo. Extrañaba el calor de su cuerpo, extrañaba todo de ella.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato hasta que mi madre, junto a mi hermano llegan a casa, les explicamos todo lo sucedido. Ahora estamos todos abrazados.

\- ¿Qué les parece si salimos a comer esta noche? -todos asentimos felices. Hace tanto que no salíamos, siempre peleábamos por cosas tontas.

Nos preparamos para la cena. Coloco un poco de maquillaje en mi rostro, solo para darle algo de brillo. Saco mi vestido azul del armario, es muy elegante, pero la cena lo vale. Me miro en el espejo, sonrío. No es que me crea hermosa ni guapa, nunca pensé de esa forma. A veces siento que soy la viva imagen de mi madre, aunque no sea biológica. Recuerdo cuando la veía maquillarse frente al tocador...

 **~ FLASHBACK: Juvia Lockser (6 años) ~**

 _Miraba desde la puerta a madre, sentada frente a su tocador, resaltaba sus labios con uno de sus pintalabios y luego se ponía rubor. Se veía tan bonita como siempre, solo que con unos toques más de lujo. Me ve por el espejo y se me mira preocupada._

 _\- Juvia, hija ¿Qué haces despierta? Se supone que estabas dormida -la mire y me sonrió, se acercó y se agachó hasta quedar a mi estatura- ¿Una pesadilla? - asentí con mi cabeza y me cargó en sus brazos. Me llevó hasta mi cuarto, me recosté en la cama con ella a mi lado-. Listo. Me encantaría hacerte compañía pero tengo que ir a buscar a...cierto, es una sorpresa- fruncí el ceño, odiaba cuando hacía eso. Largó un risa, esas que siempre me tranquilizaba- si me prometes que vas a dormir te daré una pista -rápidamente tiré todas las sábanas sobre mí y subí a Cupcakes a la cama, lo acurruque contra mi pecho como si se tratara de un peluche. Madre me dio un beso en la mejilla y prendió un pequeño velador con forma de mariposa. Una vez que estaba en la puerta me miró y dijo-. Su nombre es Jessy -intente pensar de quien se trata pero me resulta imposible, tendría que esperar al día siguiente._

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

Seco las lágrimas que se resbalan, hoy llore demasiado. Corrijo el rímel, el cual se corrió a causa de mi llanto. Me acerco al cuarto de mi madre para avisarle que estamos todos listos.

\- ¿Madre? -llamo discretamente, observo como se prepara en la cómoda.

\- ¿Si Juvia? .

\- Ya están listos para ir.

\- ¿Entonces qué esperamos? No queremos perder nuestras reservas ¿O sí?.

\- Claro que no madre.

\- Hija, no te portes tan formal, llámame mamá, mami, mamita -la miro y me guiña un ojo, nunca lo había pensado. Creo que la llamo así desde pequeña, son modales.

\- Sí, mamá.

* * *

Comimos muy bien, el lugar era al aire libre por lo tanto podíamos ver las hermosas estrellas. Estuvimos hablando casi todo el tiempo, realmente necesitábamos eso. Llegamos a casa, todos nos vamos a nuestros respectivos cuartos. Antes de acostarme chequeo no tener ningún mensaje en el celular, verifico WhatsApp. Me agregaron a un grupo _Fairy's of Tales._ Analizo los integrantes del grupo, son todos los chicos que conocí hoy, les debo tanto. Escribo un largo mensaje, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

 _Hola, espero no estar molestando a nadie, solo quería agradecerles. Recién nos conocemos y ya mejoran toda mi vida familiar. Le pude decir a mi hermana todo los que sentía y descubrí que no me odiaba, fue todo un malentendido por culpa de las dos. Acabamos de ir a comer y pudimos entablar una conversación sin pelear o dejar la mesa. Tal vez este mensaje sea muy largo pero enserio les agradezco chicos y aunque apenas los conozco ya los quiero mucho ¡Gracias!_

Apago mi teléfono y tomo a Cupcakes en mis brazos, me recuesto en la cama. Recuerdo el velador de mariposa. No me pasará nada si duermo con eso prendido un día ¿No?. Abro mi armario y ahí está, dentro de una caja. Lo saco y lo apoyo sobre la mesita, después de prenderlo me vuelvo a acostar. Miro al techo en el cual se proyectan miles de mariposas de diferentes colores, cierro mis ojos y espero lo mejor para el siguiente día.

 **Muy buenas hermosos y hermosas, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Hubo feeling. ¿Lo sintieron?. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. No se olviden de comentar y votar. ¡Los quiero!**

 **Ninu-chan ~**


	5. Chapter 5

El despertador suena, maldito ruido. El sol entra por la ventana, demasiada luz. Es Lunes, primer día de la semana, primer día de querer agarrar un martillo y romper ese aparato ruidos en mil pedazos, como con el jarrón. Me dirijo al baño, mientras cepillo mis dientes me miro en el espejo...

" I am beautiful, no matter what they say

Words can't bring me down

I am beautiful, in every single way

Yes, words can't bring me down

So, don't you bring me down today "

Termino de cantar mi canción de las mañanas y me doy un baño, aunque, ¿Por qué no seguir cantando? Si hay algo que nadie más que mi familia sabe es que canto, en la ducha, mientras miro una seria, escuchando música,etc. Todos creen que soy una chica muy callada, no esta conectada con nada relacionado a la vida, es mentira, solo no me conocen. Termino con el baño y me visto rápidamente, bajo a desayunar junto a mi familia y hablamos de las vacaciones de invierno, nunca nos falta esa conversación; cada año nos vamos a algún lado sin importar la ubicación, pero tiene que tener nieve, somos fans de ella. Estas vacaciones tal vez vayamos a Bariloche, dicen que hay mucha nieve y que podemos ir a otros lugares cercanos mientras tanto, como actividad turística. Miro la hora, 7.00 a.m, recojo mi bolso y me despido de todos. Tomo mi bicicleta y pedaleo lo más rápido que puedo, no quiero llegar tarde.

El Instituto esta lleno de alumnos, hablando, pasándose tareas, desayunando, besándose...dios, consignase un cuarto. Entro en mi salón, gritos y risas, que escandalosos, pero divertidos. Erza se acerca a mí y me muestra el salón, no somos muchos así que tenemos espacio de sobra. En un rincón esta Gajeel, me acerco a él y me quedo callada a su lado, mirando a todos, parecen muy unidos.

\- Son divertidos ¿No crees Gajeel? -no puedo evitar la risa.

\- Son unos locos -me contesta con tono amargo, como siempre.

\- ¡Hey, antisociales! -Natsu y los demás se acercan a nosotros- ¿Porque tan distantes? Hay que integrase -si tan solo fuera así de fácil, es como ser de primer año, no conoces a nadie y te da miedo que no te integren.

\- Juvia cree que están bien así -Lucy da un largo suspiro y me arrastra hasta otro pupitre, al parecer Levy se sentara con Gajeel hoy, para ayudarlo con las clases. La maestra Aries llega y, oh demonios, le ordena a todos que se sienten para poder presentar a los nuevos compañeros, es decir, nosotros dos.

\- Hoy tenemos dos alumnos nuevos -Aries nos da un pequeño empujón, no entiendo como los profesor no se dan cuenta de que no queremos hacerlo- vamos no sean tímidos preséntense -le toco el hombro a mi compañero, el sabe muy bien que no soy buena para hacer nuevos amigos o compañeros.

\- Yo soy Gajeel Redfox -mi turno, respira Juvia, no te tiraran tomates.

\- Y yo soy Juvia Lockser, gusto en conocerlos... -siento el sonrojo en mis mejillas y unas risas, quiero tirarme por un balcón.

\- Bien, el Señor Redfox se sentara al lado de Natsu Dragneel-pobre Gajeel, no hay Levy para él hoy- y usted Señorita Lockser, al lado de Gray Fullbuster -okey, me toco el guapo, solo hay que lograr no perder la razón en clase. ¿Por qué me puso con un chico? Soy la única que se sienta así; además, no cualquier chico...¡No! Juvia mal, el sí es un cualquiera, ¿Lo es?.

-Hey... -me habló, lo saludo con la mano, soy una ridiculez. Me siento a su lado y me presta su cuaderno, es tan vergonzoso, no paro de sonrojarme. Lo peor es que toda la clase su mirada se clava en mí, y yo hago lo mismo. En un momento cruzamos miradas y siento un choque eléctrico. Una hoja termina en mis pies, su hoja. La recojo y extiendo mi brazo para llamarlo, no pude decir una sola palabra.

-Tome Gray-sama . . , ¿Qué clase de loca le dice -sama a su compañero? Ese momento cuando quieres que la tierra te trague.

\- Ah...Gracias, Juvia -me mira detenidamente, ¿Que hice? Tengo una algo en la cara, por favor no- Estás temblando ¿Te sientes bien? -tiemblo, seguro que parezco un chihuahua, un pequeña cosa temblorosa. Asiento con la cabeza, me sonríe, sonrojo en tres, dos, uno...

El timbre de descanso suena, libertad, todos salen, menos yo. Gajeel me llama, parece molesto, aunque esa cara es normal. Me acerco a él, me agarra de los hombros y me mira detenidamente.

\- ¿Qué te hizo? -.

\- ¿Disculpa? -.

\- Ese pendejo, el que se sienta junto a ti, ¿Te hizo algo? Porque te miraba mucho -o sea que sí me mira, no es producto de mi imaginación- Sabes que te considero mi hermana ¿No? -aquí vamos- si te hace llorar o algo por el estilo lo amarro a una silla, lo cortó y le doy sus trocitos a los perros -no es la amenaza más brutal que escuche, cuando se trata de mi cuidado es mucho peor.

\- Gajeel, exageras. Juvia esta bien, no es que porque se siente con otro hombre le hará algo malo -.

\- Dímelo tu, que te la pasas mirándolo -maldito, empiezo a pegarle mientras se ríe. ¡Que molesto!

Una vez en mi casa me puse a hacer tarea en el comedor, no era difícil, cosas que ya había visto en Phantom. Escucho el timbre pero no le hago caso, sé que Jessy atenderá.

\- Buenas tardes Gray-kun - q...que...car...carajo. El mundo me odia ¡Oh dios! ¿Qué hago? Me miro, estoy en pijamas, no puedo verlo así. Corro hacía las escaleras y...Demasiado tarde, su mirada, otra vez, en mí.

\- Hola Gray-sama ¿Que lo trae a la casa de Juvia? -horror, si alguien me viera en este momento,

-Te traigo unos papeles que me dio el director para ti, son cosas de la inscripción, creo -agarro los papeles, los leeré después- creo que esos es todo...me debería ir ya -mi corazón dejó de latir por un momento, tal vez me de un paro.

\- Ah sí, Juvia te acompaña a la puerta -lo mínimo que puedo hacer es eso. Una vez que se va me voy al comedor. Mi hermana me mira y levanta las cejas, le saco la lengua, si se hace la pícara conmigo no sabe lo que le espera. Leo los papeles, no entiendo nada, ¿Cuales son las etapas de la fotosíntesis?¿Etapa lumínica? Yo ya tengo eso...Es su tarea...Salgo disparada hacia mi cuarto, me pongo lo primera que encuentro y bajo. Miro en mi celular, tengo su dirección. Salgo y corro ¿Por qué? No tengo ningún apuro, aunque mi cuerpo no cree eso. Llego a su casa, el papel en mano, no estoy sudada, vive a dos cuadras. Toco el timbre ¿Qué le digo? Em... Lo acabo de ver, em... ¿Cuando se volvió tan difícil hablar con las personas? O solo con él.

Abre la puerta, no tiene camisa... mi mente esta en blanco.

\- Ho-hola Gray-sama -al parecer no se percato de que no tiene camisa, no me molesta- Juvia cree que le entregó una tarea que Juvia...este... ya tiene-.

\- Si, perdona, fue mi error. Aquí tienes los papeles -intercambiamos la tarea y yo ya quería ir. No me malinterpretes, es solo que estoy algo incomoda ahora que lo pienso- Gracias por venir pero... ¿Cómo sabes la dirección de mi casa? -¿Qué le digo? Em... sálvame dios.

\- ¿Juvia? -una mujer de pelo corto se acerca a mí ¿La conozco? Tal vez es dios-. Ur Milkovich, amiga de tu madre, Reina -oh, ella. No puedo creer que viva con Gray, el mundo es un pañuelo ¿Eso es malo o bueno?.

\- Buenas tardes Ur-san, hace mucho que Juvia no la ve -.

\- Estas tan hermosa, la última vez que te vi tenías cinco años. ¿No quieres pasar?-intento decir que no pero, mi madre estaría tan feliz de saber sobre Ur- Por supuesto que quieres hermosa, pasa, siéntete como... ¡Gray! Ponte algo encima. Perdona Juvia, mi hijo es un bestia -así empieza mi larga tarde.


	6. Chapter 6

**Despierto tirada en el piso con mis sábanas cubriendo mis pies. Qué mal día para ir al Instituto. Recuerdo todo, literalmente, lo que paso ayer. Creo que conocí a toda la familia de Gray. Mejor dicho, me la reencontré. Pensar que él ya me conocía desde que tengo cinco, debe tener la memoria de un pez. Como siempre, voy al baño. Me miro al espejo, estoy tan...destruida. Siento mi cuerpo totalmente acalorado ¿Tendré gripe? Debe ser un chiste. Me acerco a la puerta del cuarto, momento de drama.**

 **-¡Mamá! Juvia te necesita, Juvia se muere -debes en cuando hago muy bien el papel de** _**reina del drama.**_

 **-¿Cómo que te mueres? -grita. Nota 1: decirle a tu madre que puedes ser una reina del drama, para evitar paros cardíacos. Se para en frente mío, toda sudada. No te voy a mentir, hay muchas escaleras en la casa-. ¡No te estás muriendo! Casi me agarra un paro, hija -lo sabia-. Solo tienes cara de muerta, no es lo mismo -único cumplido en mi vida. Me tocó la frente y me dio un termómetro, parecía preocupada ¿Y si enserio me muero? Todavía no tengo testamento-. Tienes 39°, quédate en casa hoy. -Dios me esta haciendo una mala sonreí y le di un beso de despedida, es la mejor hermanita del mundo.**

 **Me pase todo el día como una vaca. Comí, dormí, mire TV. Vamos a ignorar los síntomas, para no asquear. No sé cuanto durara esto, espero que poco. Yo no soy de enfermarme. Hace tres años no me enfermaba. No tengo nada que hacer, estoy completamente aburrida. Agarro en control de la TV, no hay nada. ¡Frozen!. No me molestes, soy una gran fan de Disney, en especial de las princesas. Todos dicen que es infantil. Tal vez lo es, pero me gusta. Nota 2: una vez que empiezo a mirar una película de princesas, no te me acerques. Miro al hora. 2:30, todos salen del Instituto. Recibo muchos mensajes:**

 **¿Juvia?¿Juvia?¡Juvia! Contesta-**

 **Buenas tardes Juvia ¿Qué paso? Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar-**

 **Hey mujer de la lluvia, no viniste. Estuve solo. No completamente. Estos locos me hicieron compaña. Iré a tu casa en unas hora-**

 **Hola Juvia. Estoy yendo a tu casa, espero no molestar. Tengo algunos apuntes de hoy- Gray-sama**

 **¡Gray-sama viene a casa! *fangirl style*. Lo admito, tal vez si me guste un poco. Tengo mis razones. Primero, creo en el amor a primera vista. Segundo, es muy guapo. Tercero, no sé si es lo conmigo, pero me trata con mucha...calidez. Cuarto, ya lo conocía y nos volvimos a encontrar, obra del destino. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no sea buena idea que Gajeel venga. No digo que algo vaya a pasar entre Gray-sama y yo (ojala (** **づ￣** **³** **)** **づ** **), simplemente Gajeel lo odia, un poco. Recuerdo el otro día, su advertencia. Es muy sobreprotector, más que mi otro hermano, Alex. Él es más relajado, si tengo una cita me ayuda; si le digo a Gajeel que tengo una cita, mata a mi cita.**

 **¿Debería cambiarme? Estoy enferma, no creo que le moleste verme así. ¡Boba! Es el chico que te gusta. Estas cosas pasan cuando hablas con ti misma, no sabes ni quien eres. Subí a cambiarme, me puse un jean y una camisa, dolor. Bajo a la sala y me recuesto en el sillón.**

 **El timbre suena. Me acerco a la puerta, con lentitud. A pesar de mi aspecto (me maquille), podrías decir que soy los más parecido a una tortuga. Abro la puerta. Gray-sama...y Lyon-sama.**

 **\- ¿Gray-sama, Lyon-sama? -peor, dos chicos en mi casa, sumamos a Gajeel. Muerte súbita-. Juvia no sabia que usted también venía Lyon-sama -.**

 **\- Espero que no sea molestia -niego con la cabeza. Los invito a pasar. Voy a buscarles un vaso de agua. Miro por la barra, Gray-sama le susurra algo a su hermano. Asiente y se va.**

 **\- Gray-sama ¿Donde esta Lyon-sama? -le habrá dicho algo malo sobre mí.**

 **\- Se tuvo que ir ¿Está bien que te muestre los apuntes que te traje ahora?-asiento. Para eso vino ¿No?.**

 **Habló y habló, se me están cerrando los ojos. No es mi intención, es mi cabeza. Siento como si me estuvieran pegando fuertemente.**

 **\- Juvia, sé que no te sientes bien. ¿Qué te parece si te tomo la fiebre - gracias dios. Me va a tomar la fiebre, él me va a tomar la fiebre. Un poco atrevido de su parte. No sé lo pienso.**

 **Subimos las escaleras, tropiezo. Soy muy torpe. Pone un brazo en mi cintura para que no me golpee. Respira. Intento fallido de ocultar sonrojo. Ya en mi cuarto, me acuesto en la cama y le doy el termómetro. Me miro, tal vez le da vergüenza. Al parecer no, coloca el termómetro y esperamos cinco minutos. Lo quita. ¿40°? Es una broma. No puedo hacer nada al respecto. Le pido, amablemente, que se vaya ya q ue me encontraba muy cansada. Gajeel entra por la puerta. Mis músculos, están tan tensos. Lo mira a él. Le agradece...¿Le agradece? Eso es nuevo. Una vez que Gray-sama se va, se sienta al lado mío.**

 **Pase toda la tarde charlando. Estoy cansada, aunque disfrute de su compaña. subí a mi cuarto, todavía asombrado de lo que había escuchado. Me contó sobre lo que hicieron en el tiempo libre. Al parecer Lucy-san hizo un chiste tan gracioso que provocó que a Natsu-san le saliera leche por la nariz, que asco. También, un profesor coqueteo con Madame Porlyusica, la enfermera odiosa, y esta le grito, en frente de todos. Lo más divertido de todo fue cuando hablo sobre Levy-san, están enamorados, aunque lo nieguen. Gajeel-kun, olvide que le decía así, se fue a las siete p.m. Ahora son las ocho y media. Mamá llegara en cualquier momento del trabajo; Jessy esta en una pijama party, las que nunca tuve; Alex, probablemente se quede en la casa de su amigo, Enrique. Tal como lo dije, mamá llegó.**

 **\- ¿Se puede? -pregunta mientras toca la puerta.**

 **\- Sí, ma -.**

 **\- ¿Te dije cuanto me gusta que me llames así? -**

 **\- Sí, ma -.**

 **\- Bien. Traje sopa de verduras. Sé que la odias pero te hará bien al estómago -si hay algo peor que enfermarse, es comer sopa de verduras enferma. No es que no me gusten las verduras, solo no me parece una buena combinación-. Y también traje helado, dicen que es bueno para que tu garganta mejore -tal vez no es tan malo.**

 **\- Haces sentir mejor a Juvia -sonríe y me besa la frente. Amo todo tipo de afecto que venga de parte de mi familia o amigos, aunque siempre recibo de familia.**

 **\- ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película? Después de todo la sopa no sabrá tan mal -me río y bajamos a la sala. Estar enferma no es tan malo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ya era de día, había pasado la noche terrible, no pude pegar un ojo. Tengo la fiebre más baja, sin embargo no lo suficiente como para salir. No importa, tengo que ir al instituto, al menos para certificar mis ausencias. Sé que mamá no me dejara ir, pero ella no tiene que saber, me iré apenas ella salga a trabajar. Me visto lentamente con el uniforme y arriba una bata para pasar desapercibida, bajo y ahí está ella tan recogiendo su bolso.

\- Buenos días hija. Se me hace tarde, recuerda no tomar frío y no salir, si necesitas algo llámame -se me acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla- que te mejores -. Veo como el auto gira por la esquina y listo, no más rastros de él. Dejo la bata tirada en el sillón, recojo mi mochila y salgo.

Por un milagro no llegue tarde, eso de correr enferma agota bastante. El profesor está en el pasillo de enfrente, me meto en salón y ahí están todos. Lucy se acerca y me saluda confundida, le miento y le digo que mejoré. El profesor entra y nos vamos a nuestros asientos.

\- Buenos días Juvia ¿Cómo te sientes? -pregunta Gray-sama, tan caballeroso como siempre, creo. No puedo mentirle, aunque le diga que estoy más que perfecta debe saber muy bien que hay que pasar un día sin fiebre para poder ir a el colegio o al trabajo.

\- Mejor, pero Juvia solo vino a entregar unos certificados. Al parecer no funcionó como ella quería, y tendrá que quedarse esta clase -me mira con pena, le doy pena, que decepcionante.

La clase siguió toda la media hora, una horrible y pesada media hora. Todo empeora, empecé a toser y a marearme hace unos minutos. Siento que podría vomitar en cualquier momento pero tengo algo de dignidad.

\- Señorita Lockser ¿Se siente bien? -pregunta la profesora Aries. No voy a mentirle, no creo que podré resistir mucho más - Vaya a la enfermería, dígale a la enfermera que yo la envié -me levanto y me acerco a la puerta. Siento como se me corta el aire y se pone todo negro... entonces siento un gran golpe.

Abro lo ojos y una luz me ciega. Recuerdo estar en la clase e intentar ir a la enfermería, pero no recuerdo la ida. Intentó levantarme y siento unos brazos que me ayudan, Gray-sama. No es momento para sonrojarse y hacer una escena pero no puedo evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué paso?¿Dónde estamos? -.

\- No te preocupes, es la enfermería. Te desmayaste en la clase y la profesora se pegó un buen susto, así que me ofrecí a cargarte hasta aquí -podría gritar, eso de que tu _crush_ te cargue en brazos como una princesa...¡Ahhhh! Dios.

\- Gracias Gray-sama, Juvia está feliz de que usted sea su compañía -ups...- Em...¿Llamaron a la madre de Juvia? -.

\- Sí, está en camino. No debiste haberme mentido Juvia, estaba preocupado por ti -okey...siento como se me acelera el corazón, solo respira chica.

\- Perdóneme... -siento su mano revolver mi cabello. La puerta se abre con fuerza y mi madre se acerca y me abraza.

\- Hay hija mía, por dios. ¿Estas bien?¿Te golpeaste mucho? Hay mi bebe -vergüenza, eso es todo en lo que puedo pensar. Asiento con la cabeza y ella suspira, ahora me mira enojada- ¡Pero cómo se te ocurre salir de la casa enferma!¿Estás loca nena? Mira que si no estuvieras enferma te encerraría en tu cuarto y sin cena, pero no quiero que te pongas peor -.

\- Yo creo que será mejor que vuelva a clases - dice Gray asustado, mi madre acaba de espantar a mi amor. ¿Hay algo peor que me puede hacer la tierra?. Mamá le agradece y yo lo saludo a distancia.

\- Le voy a pedir a la enfermera tus cosas y nos vamos, no te escapes a ningún lado -pobre de ella, tiene razón con querer castigarme, aunque mucho castigo ya es espantarlo a él.

Una vez que llego a casa, me dirijo a mi habitación sin reproches, solo para no volver a despertar a la bestia. Mis párpados se cierran poco a poco, aunque había dormido hace dos horas (dormir, desmayarse... la misma cosa). Miro el reloj de pared, 6.30 p.m. Tomo el teléfono y envío un mensaje a Gray:

 _¡Hola Gray! Perdona si mi madre te asustó, se pone un poco más dura cuando se trata de sus hijos. Quería preguntarte si podrías traerme los apuntes de hoy, si no es molestia para ti. Además, sé que ya te agradecí pero bueno, gracias por quedarte en la enfermería con migo...eres un buen amigo :D . Un saludo, Juvia._

Espero que mi celular vuelva a sonar, sin embargo los sonidos no parecen llegar a mis odios. Decido dormir una siesta, no puedo dormir tanto ¿No? .

Despierto y miro por la venta, ¡Es de noche!. Mi reloj marca las 10 p.m, intento levantarme pero mi cuerpo pesa tanto como lo hacía ayer. En mi mesa de luz hay unos papeles, los cuales no estaban antes. Una pequeña nota se apoya sobre estos.

 _Aquí están tus apuntes, espero que te mejores. Nos vemos pronto, Gray._

Gray me vio dormida, no sé si avergonzarme o tener un momento fangirl... ¡Ahhhh!, estoy tan feliz, creo que voy a explotar.


	8. Chapter 8

El sonido de la alarma me despierta, una vez más. Ayer olvidé pagarla, ya que hoy no iré al Instituto. Al menos hasta la tarde, para retirar unas cosas. Miro la hora, 6.30 a.m. Todavía no llegó nadie. Tomo mi celular y le escribo un mensaje a Lucy.

 _\- Buenos días, ¿Ya despierta?_

 _\- Sí, lamentablemente. ¿Te encuentras mejor?_ Lucy_

 _\- Mucho, me hacía falta dormir. ¿Qué tal te fue con los deberes?_

 _\- ¡Demonios! Llegue tarde a mi casa y lo olvidé por completo_Lucy_

 _\- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo hasta tan tarde?_

 _\- Fui a lo de Levy, al parecer Gajeel es muy amigo del mejor amigo de Sting_ Lucy_

 _\- Su mejor amigo, Rogue. ¿Así que Sting es tu amor secreto?_

 _\- ¿Lo conoces? ¿Cómo no me dijiste?_ Lucy_

 _\- Perdona, no sabía que estabas interesada en él. Pero, hoy iré al para Fairy Tail a recoger unas cosas, si quieres vuelves conmigo y charlamos de algunas cosas._

 _\- Sí, gracias. Te mando un abrazo virtual, me debo preparar para irme. Bye!_ Lucy_

Apenas termino la conversación mamá aparece con un desayuno, ya que según ella, hasta la tarde debo hacer el menor esfuerzo.

Ya es hora de irme, bajo la escaleras, lo más rápido que puedo. Saludo a la familia y sigo el camino que me lleva al colegio. Veo a Levy corriendo detrás mío, seguro que salió a comer y me vio por aquí.

\- ¡Hey, Levy! -saludo.

\- Juvia, que bueno encontrarte por aquí. Necesito ayuda, sígueme -sin preguntar, logro alcanzarla a pesar de que corre bastante rápido y yo no recupero todas mis fuerzas aún. Nos acercamos a un paredón que da hacia el parque central de Magnolia.

\- ¿Ese es..? -pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase de lo sorprendida que estoy.

\- Sting -está sentado en una banca con una chica morocha-. Maldito, haciéndole ilusiones a chicas como Lucy, mandandole piropos por mensaje cuando en realidad se pasa la tarde con otras -.

\- Tal vez sean solo amigos -.

\- Los amigos no suelen hacer eso... -señala a los dos adolescentes besándose.

\- Debemos avisarle a Lucy-san, vamos -.

Corremos dos cuadras hasta que empiezo a marearme, así que aflojamos el paso.

Ya dentro del Instituto buscamos a Lucy pero no podemos encontrarla, no dirigimos al comedor y miramos por todas las mesas. En la más lejana puedo verla, tironeo de la mano de Levy y nos apresuramos para llegar allí.

\- Hola chicas, estaba esperándolas. Tengo tus cosas Juvia, me encargue de que me las den todas -.

\- Gracias Lucy-san, pero hay algo que tenemos que decirte... -los parlantes del colegio me interrumpen, debe ser el consejo estudiantil o el diario escolar.

' Atención alumnos, les habla una de sus amadas reporteras del diario escolar del Instiuto Fairy Tail, Daphne. Como sabrán yo informo solo chisme en el diario. Sin embargo estos son demasiado ricos como para dejarlos en papel y tinta. Empezaremos por el ante último año, que suele ser el de menos alumnos, un saludo a todos los de cuarto año. Empezando por Juvia Loxar, la nueva estudiante que a demostrado su fuerte amor a Gray Fullbuster ayer por la tarde de la manera más patética y desesperada cuando fingió caer desmayada en medio de la clase, solo para ganarse su compañía en la enfermería. Que mala jugada Juvia, querida. '

Quedo estupefacta, yo no hice nada de eso, al menos no a propósito. Es muy tarde para decir eso, ya que tengo todas las miradas en mí, la mayoría de chicas. Mis ojos empiezan a aguarse. Siento por detrás que una mano me sujeta el hombro, giro para retirarme y entonces lo veo. Gray.

' Pero no olvidemos a Lucy Heartphilia, una de las estudiantes más ricas y mimadas del colegio. Pero por supuesto, no le alcanza con todo su dinerito. Sabiendo que el maravilloso Sting Eucliffe tiene novia, ella destruye su relación poco a poco. ¿Es que no te podías conseguir otro Lucy? '.

Los chismes siguen pero yo no puedo soportarlo más. No solo tengo la penosa mirada de Gray clavada en mis ojos; Lucy está temblando como una hoja mientras todos le gritan. Empiezo a marearme así que corro lo más rápido que puedo mientras empujo a la gente con la poca fuerza que me queda.

Doy a todo lo que mis piernas pueden en la calle, apenas veo a las personas porque de mis ojos no paran de salir lágrimas. Una vez en casa entro e ignoro a todos, cierro la puerta con llave y caigo rendida en la cama sin contener mis sollozos.

Después de horas de llorar me quedo recostada en mi cama, sin poder sacar la mirada de pena que él me dirigió en el comedor. Como si fuera un perrito de la calle al que nadie quiere recoger.

Alguien llama a la puerta, probablemente mi madre. No quiero darle explicaciones de porque entre tan triste y llorando. Aunque sé que tarde o temprano le tendré que decir.

\- Juvia, mi amor, tengo un mensaje para ti. De parte de Gray. Dice que quiere hablar contigo lo más pronto posible. Creo que lo deberías llamar, se veía algo desesperado -me dispongo a asentir aunque sé que no puede verme. Por más que intenté hablar las palabras salen ahogadas. Me cubro hasta la cabeza con la sábana y cierro los ojos. Deseando que todo esta humillación es un sueño...aunque se que no lo es.


	9. Chapter 9

p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Mis ojos arden menos que antes, sin embargo el dolor en el corazón sigue intacto. E incluso se ha esparcido por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi estómago. A eso de las 7 p.m mi hermano tocó la puerta, él fue el único que deje entrar desde que llegue. Hablamos de lo que pasó en el comedor esta tarde, me dijo que todos mis amigos debían estar muy preocupados por mí. Tal vez debería llamar a alguien, al menos a Lucy que se encuentra en la misma situación que yo. Antes de poder marcar su número, recibo una llamada de Levy./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Levy-san…-/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- ¡Ju-chan! Gracias a dios que contestas. Todos están intentando llamarte ¿Por qué no contestas? -/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Juvia lo siente, no debió escuchar las llamadas. ¿Cómo está Lucy-san? -/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Mejor, necesitaba un poco de nuestro apoyo. Apenas te fuiste la acompañé al baño y fue entonces donde se quebró. Lloro como media hora pero era lo que necesitaba. -/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Mhm... -/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Creo que tu necesitas lo mismo, sé que Gray fue para allá. También que tu madre no lo dejó entrar porque le ordenaste que no dejara que ninguno de nosotros pase, al parecer querías estar sola. ¿Prefieres eso? Por si es mejor para ti, no te forzaremos a nada -/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- No... Apenas habló con su hermano *snif* -/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Ya... no llores más. Con los demás tuvimos una idea. Una videollamada grupal ¿Qué te parece? Así todos podemos hablar de una pequeña sorpresa que estuvimos guardando -/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Está bien...esperará a que llamen. Gracias Levy-san -/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Espero cinco minutos hasta que recibo la notificación de la llamada. Mis dedos están temblando, pero logro atender...treinta segundos después. Ahí están todos, con su caras sonrientes. Por supuesto para no demostrar la pena que me tienen al ver mis ojos y mejillas rojas. Cada uno me dicen diferentes cosas que me sacan sonrisas. Gray-sama dice que lo demás lo hablaremos a su debido tiempo, cuando me sienta más cómoda. Todos saben que lo que dijo Daphne hoy fue todo mentira, aunque solo se refieren al desmayo intencional. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Okey, chicos. Estuve pensando que ya se acercan las vacaciones de invierno ¿No? Entonces podríamos viajar todos juntos a algún lugar por una semana ¿Qué dicen?- dice Levy. Al principio me alegro, pero ahora recuerdo./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Juvia no puede. Cada año en las vacaciones de invierno Juvia y su familia se van de vacaciones, ella suele cambiar el destino pero creé que ahora iremos a unas montañas cerca de aquí -digo, no tengo intenciones de arruinar sus planes. Aunque creo que ya lo hice./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- ¡Tengo una idea! Si llevamos un computadora y especificamos un horario para hablar con Juvia podremos saber cómo está y contar algunas anécdotas. No será lo mismo pero bueno, al menos podremos vernos -. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Es una gran idea, de hecho. Discutimos un poco más y acordamos el horario, luego nos vamos a dormir (o lo que sea que hagan ellos). Antes de acostarme siento un calor en el corazón que me hace sonreír. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Juvia, te vinieron a despedir tus amigos- grita mamá. Bajo rápidamente para saludar a todos./p  
p class="" dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- No solo tienes una casa gigante, también un auto muy grande y moderno, ¿Cuántas personas entran aquí? ¿6? -dice Natsu. Creo que tiene razón, por algún motivo lo usamos pero no sé exactamente cuál es./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Bueno es todo gracias a mamá, creo que le encanta llevar un montón de cosas a todos lados ¿Verdad ma? -./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Si, si lo que sea ¿Dónde está Jessica?¿Y las llaves de la casa? -dice desesperada, como siempre./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Las tienes en tus manos y estoy atrás tuyo -contesta Jessy. Presencia el teatro de la familia Lockser/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Bien gente, dentro del auto, rápido -y ya entró en el auto./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Adiós chicos, nos vemos a las siete ¿Si?... Los voy a extrañar -./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ya metida dentro del auto los veo saludar a todos hasta que giramos en la esquina y desaparecen. Me coloco los auriculares y me dejo llevar por la canciones de mi celular. /p  
p class="" dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Vuelvo a sentir el calor en el pecho, y antes de que me de cuenta, estoy llorando de alegría./p 


	10. Chapter 10

p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ya hemos llegado a nuestro destinos, después de unas cuantas (muchas) horas de viaje. Nos estamos hospedando en unas cabañas, muy bellas y calentitas, con dos pisos. El primero con la cocina, la sala de estar, el comedor y un baño; luego en el otro están las habitaciones. Yo compartiré con mi hermana, como siempre, pero al menos la atmósfera será distinta. Antes no nos dirigíamos la palabra, ni siquiera para darnos las buenas noches./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Me pregunto qué hacen los demás en Magnolia. Hoy es sábado, supongo que deben estar armando los planes para irse. Hago una rápida llamada a Lucy para verificar que esté todo en orden. Apenas hablo con ella unos minutos ya que, lo que se suponía ser una reunión civilizada y normal, se ha convertido en un desastre. Era de esperarse ¿No? Después de todo son Gray-sama, Natsu y Gajeel. Lucy me explicó que las chicas no querían compartir cuarto con los varones, y ellos tampoco querían lo mismo. Incluso se armaron otra discusión porque Gajeel había sacado el tema de ciclos menstruales y, solo para no dar detalles, no le fue muy bien con el tema. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Después de un rato largo de hacer tour por la casa recibo un mensaje de Lucy./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- em style="box-sizing: border-box;"¡Lo logramos! Yo dormiré con Levy-chan, Erza y Lisanna compartirán también. Hubo un pequeño problema con los chicos (obviamente) que no querían compartir cama, pero Jellal y Loke nos prestan dos colchones para que dejen de molestar. Estamos esperando ansiosos poder hablar contigo. Un super besoo_ Lucy/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"A la tarde recibo una llamada de Levy, que me cuenta cómo se dividieron para ir. El primer grupo consistía en Lisanna, Natsu, Erza y Jellal; los demás (Lucy, Gajeel, Gray, Levy y Loke. Solo los menciono por si te olvidas personita en mi cabeza) fueron en el otro. Al parecer el primer grupo tuvo un viaje relajado, excepto por Natsu que empezó a preguntar cuándo llegaban como unas diez veces. Aunque eso no duró mucho, ya que Erza lo amenazó, como era de esperarse. Al parecer los demás tuvieron algunos inconvenientes (los cuales voy a enumerar porque dudo que quieras que te enseñe cómo sobrevivir si quedas atrapado en la ruta por la nieve. Créeme, no es nada divertido). Al parecer todo empezó con que creían que el mapa estaba al revés, lo cuál llevó a Lucy a pasar del asiento de adelante al de atrás, en pleno camino. Luego, y no sé por qué, salió el tema de que Loke es una naranja que le gustan todas las mujeres (o al menos eso entendí). Entre tanta pelea, la policía los paró en medio de la nada, incluyendo al grupo de Erza, y lograron salir de ese embrollo una hora después. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"En fin, pararon en una estación de servicio para comer algo y al parecer Gray-sama desea hablar conmigo. Creo que ya dije esto muchas veces pero... ¡Tragame tierra!. No sé qué le voy a decir, ni siquiera sé si podré decirle algo o voy a tartamudear como siempre hago cuando me pongo nerviosa. Pero debo ser fuerte ¿No? Yo puedo, yo sé que puedo, tú sabes que puedo, todos lo sabemos. Aceptó y espero a que me pasen con él./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- ¿¡Juvia?! -su voz es incluso hermosa hasta cuando grita~ aunque me ha dejado algo sorda./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Gray-sama no hay necesidad de gritar, Juvia lo escucha muy bien -yo sabía que podía, dame eso cinco (bueno, no puedes, pero dame esos cinco de todas formas *clap*)/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Perdona -perdonado (• ε •)-. Es solo que estuve esperando mucho para hablarte. Por favor, antes de que me digas algo escúchame. Quiero que sepas que, no importa lo que los demás digan, yo no voy a pensar mal de ti. Sé que no fingiste el desmayo, tú no eres así. Daphne no sabe nada de nosotros -en realidad de nadie-. Y creo que hay que olvidar lo que pasó ¿No? -pues sí, deja mi declaración en el aire nomas. Aunque técnicamente Daphne me hizo declararme de manera indirecta, de todas formas todavía la odio./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Sí... Bueno, será mejor que Juvia se vaya. Está algo ocupada preparando la cena. Salude a los demás de mi parte, por favor -./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Adiós Juvia -./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Adiós Gray-sama -./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Al parecer cenaremos a las cuatro de la tarde, grandioso. Buena excusa Juvia, buena excusa. /p 


	11. Chapter 11

Ya son las 8.00 p.m pasadas y ellos aún no llaman, tengo miedo de que algo les haya pasado. Es la primera noche desde que llegaron, podrían haberlos parado la policía otra vez, incluso podrían haber chocado. Dios mío, no. Voy a quedarme despierta hasta recibir una mínima señal de que están vivos no me iría a dormir, aunque eso lleve toda la noche. Además ni siquiera comí (bueno, supuestamente sí -.-). Bajo para preguntarle a mamá cuando cenamos pero no la encuentro por ningún lado, sólo veo una papel en la mesa de la sala de estar. Al parecer mamá y Jessy se fueron de compras, Alex fue a un bar así que no comerá con nosotras. Como probablemente tarden en volver me dispongo a hacer una ensalada.

Prendo la radio, que suena horrible, así que coloco uno de los discos que trajimos. Mientras más pienso en la maldita ensalada más me preocupan mis amigos. Termino y subo a mi habitación, sin antes tomar una curita porque quién no se corta cuando está distraído. Miro las notificaciones de mi celular y tengo dos llamadas perdidas, una de mamá y otra de mi hermana. Algo me dice que les ha pasado algo, por lo tanto mi mente empieza a pensar en un montón de accidentes. Llamo a mamá antes de que me agarre un ataque de pánico.

\- Hija, hola -contesta ella. Creo que nunca me sentí más aliviada.

\- Mamá, llamaste a Juvia ¿Pasó algo? -.

\- Sí, tu hermana y yo nos quedaremos en las cabañas de refugio porque no podremos volver ya que la nieve cubrió la autopista y ya hubieron dos accidentes -lo sabía, algo malo había pasado. Al menos sé que están seguras- así que quédate en casa y no salgas, hay algo de comida en la alacena y puedes mirarte una de las películas que trajo tu hermana. También asegúrate de llamar a tu hermano ¿Si? Te quiero mucho mi amor, besos -.

\- Juvia también mami, suerte -.

Bueno, primero lo primero. Llamo a Alex, que al parecer está viniendo para casa y llegará en menos de quince minutos. Hago fideos y guardo la ensalada, también para distraerme. Prendo el televisor y paso canal por canal sin prestar atención hasta que llega mi hermano, comemos y vuelvo a la rutina de la televisión mientras mis párpados se cierran. Despierto con una manta cubriendo me y con el sonido de una llamada telefónica o algo así. Miro la computadora y me doy cuenta de que es la llamada de Lucy.

\- Juvia, perdona que tardamos tanto. Nos metimos en la ruta incorrecta y tardamos horas en salir -probablemente porque alguien no llevaba bien el mapa.

\- No importa, Juvia durmió una siesta así que pasó rápido -.

\- Olvidemos eso, ¿Cómo está todo por allá? -me pregunta Erza-san. No le puedo decir que hay una tormenta de nieve y estoy encerrada con mi hermano. No es una gran forma de empezar una conversación ¿No?

\- Em... bien hay un poco de nieve, pero no es nada serio. ¿Y ustedes?-.

\- Podría decirse que estamos bien, excepto por algunos que no paran de pelear -cofcofGajeelNatsuyGray-samacofcof-. ¿Es tan tarde? No te duermes tan temprano, que yo sepa -.

\- No, Juvia se quedó dormida de aburrimiento -le contesto.

Hablamos un rato más y luego nos despedimos para que ellos puedan cenar. Mientras yo voy a molestar un rato a Alex por si conoció a alguna muchacha por ahí (a quién no le gusta molestar un poco). Cómo ya son las doce decido que dormir no me vendría muy mal, sin embargo no logro pegar un ojo. En mi intento de dormir me levanto para ver si él duerme, y no, pero está haciendo uno de sus videos así que no lo molesto. Voy al baño y me doy un baño caliente, para relajarme y dejar de preocuparme tanto. De todas formas, se me hace muy difícil. Pensar en la tormenta en la cual mi madre y mi hermana están atrapadas con cientos de personas más me hace estremecer. Vuelvo a la cama y cierro los ojos.

Despierto exaltada, toda sudada y con mi hermano al lado. Al parecer estuve gritando un poco, que tuvo que venir a verificar que este todo bien. Tuve una pesadilla muy horrible pero no puedo lograr recordar de qué se trataba. Como siempre lo hizo, me dice que todo va estar bien y que seguramente las chicas volverán mañana. Antes de irse me da un beso en la frente y deja la puerta entreabierta por si vuelvo a tener otra pesadilla.


	12. Chapter 12

Despierto y son las 9 a.m, he tenido una de las peores noches de mi vida. No paré de despertarme, demasiadas pesadillas, las odio. Pero ya es de día, mamá y Jessy ya deben estar viajando para acá así qué no hay nada de que preocuparse ¿No?. Me levanto y me miro al espejo, como siempre, tengo unas ojeras que parezco un mapache. Una vez que termino con mi "tratamiento de belleza" bajo hasta la cocina y me encuentro con una sorpresa. Bien sabrás que las sorpresas suelen ser agradables, pues no siempre. Sentados en la mesa están Ur, Ultear y Lyon. ¿Qué si tengo algo contra ellos? Por supuesto que no, pero la simple idea de que ellos sepan mi situación con Gray-sama me aterra y me da vergüenza, mucha. En especial con Lyon, que parece tener un cierto afecto hacia mí desde que soy pequeña. Cómo es demasiado tarde para dar un paso hacia mi habitación, tomo aire y me acercó a ellos (nerviosa, duh).

\- Buenos días -susurro. Sus miradas se encuentran con la mía.

\- Ah~ Juvia querida, que felicidad verte por aquí -dice, perdón, ronronea Lyon. Creo que se le olvida que yo estoy pasando aquí mis vacaciones.

\- Sí, Juvia está sorprendida. Ella no desea ser grosera pero ¿A qué se debe su presencia? -.

\- Verás Juvia -empieza Ur-. Bien sabrás que tú madre y yo somos amigas, desde siempre. Y ahora que Gray y tú son amigos, o más... -ese comentario me deja sin habla- creímos que sería divertido unas vacaciones entre todos. Pero luego Gray se fue al campamento que han organizado, y bueno no fue posible que venga -eso es bueno, un peso menos afuera-. ¡Excepto que! He conseguido, después de tanta insistencia, que accediera a viajar hasta aquí, mañana - "oh dios mio" no me alcanza para expresarme.

\- Eso es... realmente maravilloso -digo, temblando- Si disculpan a Juvia un momento, tiene que -no termino la frase, salgo corriendo hacia mi habitación. Cierro la puerta con la traba y poco a poco me deslizo hasta llegar al piso. Acomodo mi cabeza entre mis piernas. No lloro. ¿Qué haré? Sí, es verdad que él dijo que quería olvidar lo que pasó, pero las cosas no se olvidan así de fácil. Seguramente no querrá hablarme, también debe estar muy confundido. Desearía poder hablar con algunas de mis amigas pero, en donde estén ellas está Gray-sama, además de que no quiero molestar en su último día juntos.

Me quedo un rato más sentada hasta que oigo el sonido de alguien llamando a una puerta. Mi puerta. Tomó aire, esperando que sea mi hermano o incluso mi madre, que me brindaría mucho apoyo en este momento. Abro y me encuentro con la figura de Ur.

\- Ur-san... -puedo ver que tiene ansias de pasar, para hablar conmigo sobre Gray, seguro. La dejo y nos sentamos en mi cama.

\- Juvia, no fue mi intención asustarte o darte esta noticia tan rápido. Realmente lo siento si te hice sentir mal. Espero que me perdones -asiento porque sigue hablando-. Tú, eres una joven hermosa en todos los sentidos, creo que nunca he visto a alguien tan considerado y feliz. Sé que fuiste huérfana por un tiempo, y que te costó integrarte a la familia de Reina. Eso me recuerda tanto a Gray, la primera vez que llegó a casa. Tan serio y tan solo, que ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra en todo el camino. Un mes, eso hizo falta para que me hablara, o a Lyon o Ultear. Era tan tímido como tú eres, pero tan terco y grosero. La cantidad de veces que lo he separado de Lyon por incontables peleas, o sacarlo del cuarto de Ultear por invadir su privacidad -noto una sonrisa en su rostro-. A lo que vengo es, ustedes dos pueden ser lo que quieran, y lamento mucho haber hecho esto sin preguntarte ni a ti, ni a él. Espero que no te sientas incómoda con su presencia. Si no quieres verlo pues no es necesario, de todas formas estamos en otra cabaña -.

\- Ur-san, Juvia no está molesta para nada. Ella entiende que se comporte de esa manera, no es nada raro viniendo de una madre. Además, Juvia sigue siendo amiga de Gray-sama y lo que pase entre los dos se verá con el tiempo. Aunque no niega que sus sentimientos hacía su hijo sean un poco más fuertes de lo que ella cree -.

\- Jajaja, Juvia querida... Estoy feliz de que seas tú y no otra, aunque eres demasiado buena para mi hijo. Pero no le vendría mal una novia, tal vez aprenda algunas lecciones de vida -para cuando termina de decir eso ya se encuentra en la puerta, las dos reímos.

Escuchamos alguien está la entrada, una voz femenina. Bajo corriendo, esperando encontrarme con mamá y Jessy llenas de nieve. Tal y como lo pensé ahí están, las dos con sus abrigos blancos. Y detrás de ellas...

Gray.


End file.
